Fuckin' Bubbles!
by GabbyJones
Summary: What if Bovver had a sister? what if she was apart of the GSE too? what if she started to fall for someone she has known all her life? Pete/OC. Different ending than movie! (The cover picture is Sam)
1. Chapter 1

Fuckin' Bubbles

I woke up to my alarm going off, 11:00, Saturday, _fucking match day, get in._ I turned the alarm off and got up, jumping in the shower. By half 11 I was out of the shower, dried and getting dressed. I put on my West Ham shirt, a pair of old blue jeans that where slightly faded and a pair of white Nikes. I walked to my mirror on the other side of the room and pulled my long blonde hair into a high pony at the back of my head and put on some eyeliner, grabbing my thick hoodie and out the door ready to go meet the boys at The Abby.

When I got there Pete wasn't there yet. But the rest of the boys where, I walked over to the bar first.

"AYE!AYE! TERRY!" I shouted from one end of the bar to the other. He turned and smiled walking my way after pouring a pint for someone.

"'Ello darlin', goin' to the match today then?" he asked getting 6 pints ready for me to take over to the boys.

"Yeah, Bov an Pete are aw'right with me goin' today, seein' as 'am fully healed from the last match." I said laughing with Terry.

"Well arn't you the lucky one then, getting' to go to two matches one after the other." he paused looking at me for a moment, "you still got the bruise around your noes from last time though." he sighed and handed me a tray with the drinks on.

"Yeah, but it don't hurt none." I said carrying the tray to the table. "AYE!AYE!" I said as I reached the table. The boys cheered as I sat next to Ned taking my pint off the tray before letting the boys have theirs, I lit up a ciggie while watching them all take their pints managing to spill some out of every one. "So, where's our Bov then?" I asked before I took a long swig of the Fosters in font of me.

"Should be back in a minute, he's just gone the loo." Swill answered me. I nodded back at him.

"So, 'ow's our Little Bov then?" Dave asked.

"'Ow many times Dave, my names Sam." I said with a smile. " an I'm aw'right. Those kids where little shits shits yesterday though, kept askin' about what happened to my face, they have this theory that me an Pete spend the weekend fightin' with each other." I told them animatedly.

"I wouldn't say fightin'" Keith said with a laugh.

"Piss off Keith." I laughed along with them all. "Talkin' about pissin' off, I need to go for one." I laughed as things where said about me being lady like.

I came back out about 2 minutes later, to see Pete in my seat. An the boys shouting about Bov being a twat.

"Like a brother!" I heard Swill shout.

"At least he ain't your brother." Pete looked at me and smiled as I walked over. "'right Pete. Who's this little cunt then?" I asked raising an eyebrow, looking at the bloke sat next to Pete.

"You're as bad as you're brother you are." He stood up and slung his arm around my shoulder. "This my dear Sam, is Matt, Shannon's brother. Matt this is Sam, Bov's little sister."

"Hello." He held his hand out for me to shake. I looked down on it, deciding whether I should or not.

"Oh come on, that has to be painful, bof' of them turned him down!" Dave shouted slamming his hand on to the table as the others laughed.

"As I said to Bov, he's practically family girl, come on, ya ain't gunna get Yank-itus from shakin' his 'and." I swung my hand into his, shaking it, giving it a good squeeze as I did.

"Right, so who's getting a round in then?" I asked as I took back my seat from Pete. We all looked to Dave.

"I guess I'm getting the round in then, every fuckin' time?" he said as the rest of us cheered.

As the rounds kept coming and we where getting more pissed, we where having some weird conversations, and some fun with the new American man.

"Oi, America," matt turned his head to face me, "can you down a pint?" I asked him.

"Yer?" he said looking confused as the lads started laughing.

"Aw'right then, get us another round an' then we'll see if you can chug a pint." I said handing him the money. He got up, and I watched him walk away. "Oi, Pete, what's he doin' here, you know ya can't take a yank to the match we've got a meetin' for today, and you know that." I said looking at Pete.

"I knew you where my sister in there somewhere." Bov said to me after lighting his ciggie. I rolled my eye's at him.

"Look, it'll be alright, we'll just stay out the way. Not like we didn't 'ave it last nigh'." Pete said.

"It's not the bloody point is it? We'll look like right mugs if we set something up an our fearless leader don't show 'cause he's playin' pin the tail on the fuckin' yank." Bov said.

I jumped in "he is right." everyone else muttered their variations.

"Look, you let me worry about that, a'right boys." Pete said giving me a pointed look, I held my hands up in a faux surrender as matt walked back to the table. "As for the yank. He's too modest to tell ya, back in the states he's an internationally ranked double black belt in ka-ra-te!" he said putting emphasis on karate.

"Is he fuck, look at the size of 'im." Dave said which made us laugh.

"Nah, nah nah nah, bloody Karate Kid film, based on his exploits." Pete said pointing at Matt.

"Is it fuck! I could knock 'im out with one dig." I said leaning in between the two boys.

"Really?" Dave asked him. Matt nodded along a serious face on him.

"Bollocks!" Swill jumped in.

"What?" Matt said looking shocked.

"Bollocks." Swill said again.

"Come on, why not?" Matt said.

"You're lyin', you've been 'ere fuckin' five minutes and your lyin'." Swill said and we all started laughing. The drinks started pouring again and after a while we where all well and truly pissed having conversations about past football matches and other crap.

"Right, I wanna know if he can chug a pint." I said while I held up mine.

"Come on Sam, it's his first day in the country, and _you _are challenging him." Pete said to me and then looked at Matt. "Right, she may be a girl, bu' don' underestimate 'er bruv, she drinks like one o' the boys."

"True tha', drank me, Keith and Ike under the fuckin' table didn't she lads." Dave spoke up, laughing as I raised my fists in the air as if I was celebrating a victory.

"Yes, but she is a girl, I can take her." Matt said with a drunken grin.

"Aw'right, you ready?" Pete asked us, we held out pints on the table. "GO!" I let Matt get a little head start, and then drank.

"FUCKIN' DONE!" I shouted as I slammed the glass on the table. As Matt drank the last dregs of his pint.

"Nice, nice, 'es now officially Cockney 'de boys." Ned said a a girl brought over our shots.

We all cheered and stood up, clinking our glasses together then took the shots.

Then the boys started singing at the top of their lungs me joining in every now and then and Matt looking traumatised at the swearing in the song.

"Oh East London is wonderful, its full of tit, fanny and West Ham, oh East London is wonderful." we sang along.

I leaned over to Matt, "Don' worry mate, you'll get the 'ang of it in a while." Then Dave and Swill kept asking him about the karate kid shit and I walked over to Pete. "'Ave you heard this lot, I swear you could tell 'em you jumped off the fuckin' Empire State buildin' an they'd believe ya" I said laughing with Pete.

Once our laughin' died down Pete looked at me, "Right, I know you're like your bother, an you can never turn down a good scrap, but Stevie told me 'no trouble' so at the end of the match we're all just gunna come back 'ere an 'ave a pint yer?"

"Yer," I looked into his eyes a small smile playing on my lips, "when do I ever start trouble Pete?" I started to giggle as he shoved my shoulder laughing.

"Fuck off Sam" he grinned as the pub started to scream our song. We all sang along and even Matt joined in a bit.

After a while we all started to head out of the pub. "Look Pete I think I'm gunna go home, I'm not feeling too hot, jet lag." Matt said, Pete slung his arm around his shoulder and looked at him.

"Oh fuck off, your not missing the game, you're the one who wanted to learn about _soccer" _he laughed. On our way to the game we sang and chanted everything under the sun. We where enjoying our selves a lot.

As we got to the stadium we gave our tickets in and pulled up our hoods while running up the steps. We took our seats and waited for the game to start.

The game was full on and we had lost Bov for a while, he just disappeared.

"Fuckin' 'ave it!" I shouted as we scored.

"I don' even believe it, I don' fuckin' believe it! HE'S OVER THERE!" Swill shouted pointing to the other side of the pitch, where Bovver was havin' go at the Birmingham fans, the Zulu's.

We all stood up shouting thing to him, egging him on. "Is right Bov! 'ave a go at that!"

"Go on son!" Pete shouted as Bovver got dragged off the pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: First Fight**_

**Sorry this one is really full of the movie dialog, but that will soon change, I'm really crap at the beginning of stories, but I promise, it will get better. (Also, sorry for the abbreviated words, I like to add the accent :P)**

We got out side to see Bov standing there 'avin a smoke. "There 'e is" Pete said pointing him out.

"Stuff of legends mate." Dave said. "But it's not over yet boys, word is these twats are gunna 'ave a pop." he started to rub his hands together.

"What you 'eard?" Pete said leaning in a bit.

"Usual, fuckin' Zulu's, 'bout fifty of 'em, headin' to the tube, apparently its all gunna kick off down east end." Dave finished.

"Well, what are we doin' here then? They wan' it, lets give it to 'em." I said smiling. As we all started to walk away.

"Maybe I should head home." Matt said, obviously feeling a little awkward.

"Yer, Yer, you know where you're goin? Back to Shans." Pete said walking towards him.

"Yeah, Bank station right" Matt confirmed.

"Yer, take Sam with you yer. An keep your head down, bloody Birmingham lot will be on the tube." Pete said puling me over to him. "An you, no fuckin' trouble, aw'right?"

"Yeah, 'course Pete, why would I get into trouble round here while I have a yank with me?" I smiled and started to walk, I turned to face them again, "By the way Pete, you're a cunt sticking me with 'im." I laughed as he smile back at me. "Well, come on then Matt. I'm not gunna wait all fuckin' day am I?" start walking again while Matt ran to catch up.

"I'm sorry you have to come with me." Matt looked at me with an apologizing face.

I looked at him while we turned a corner. "It's aw'right mate, they don't normally like me comin' with them after a match anyways. Plus someone needs to look out for ya-" I stopped when I heard feet running on the pavement, a beer bottle smashed next to us. "Fuck, RUN!" We shot off, round another corner, straight into an ally way.

"Well, if it isn't Little Bovver. Where's your body-guard now?" Jamie Kain, a big black man and leader of the Zulu's, asked me as he pushed me into a wall.

"I don't know, left me after the match, why what the fuck are you gunna do? Eh? I wouldn't put it past all of you to spread me all over the fuckin' pavement, an leave me for Pete and Bov to find me. Bu' as you can see I'm showing our little tourist around" after I said this I noticed Matt getting pushed up against the wall by two others.

"No, I'm not gunna do tha' today, just gunna give the little Yank here a present, a _souvenir_ of sorts." he said with a smile as he left me, another one of the group grabbed me from behind as I saw Jamie put a bank card in Matts mouth. _SHIT! _I slammed my head backwards into the man behind me and clocked him in the noes, he instantly let go, I turned and threw my elbow into his bent neck knocking him to the floor.

"We don't leave our mate's behind!" I heard Pete shout as he came flying around the corner. Well, after that it was a brawl, one of the lads punched Dave in the face then started to run away.

"Fuckin' look at 'im, 'es gettin' away!" Dave shouted as we all started to run after him.

"I'll get the van." Ike shouted as he ran the opposite way.

We got to the end of the street and there was no sign of him. "Where is the little cunt?!" I screamed.

"I'm getting too old for this shit, seriously, I could use a pint an a lie down." Dave said as he started to get his breath back.

"Ike was meant to be 'ere." Pete said, a little frustrated.

"'ere 'e is." I said as Ike pulled up in the van. We all climbed into the van and started to drive, we had just turned a corner when the little prick that ran away threw a brick at the window we all rushed to jump out of the van after him.

"Little twat!" I muttered to myself as we rounded the corner to come face-to-face with about 20 Zulu's, standing there chanting. Me and Swill where first to chime in.

"COME ON YOU FUCKIN' BASTARDS!" and "LET'S 'AVE IT YOU TWATS!" along with the usual "COME ON THEN!" came from us. Where as Matt was trying to talk Pete into leaving.

"Not 'round 'ere mate." I said leaning in a bit, jumping on the spot to get my blood rushing helping the adrenalin move faster through my body.

"You stand your ground and figh'!" Pete shouted.

"I can't fight." Matt said looking worried.

"Just think of someone you 'ate!" me and Pete said together as we ran forward into the crowd.

I was grabbed by one of the men, a large man, possibly thinking he could get one over on a girl. I tried to fight him off, he pinned me against the wall of the tunnel and tried to head butt me, I moved my head to the left which led him to smash his head on the wall. Moved out of his way, and while he was cradling his now injured head I kneed him in the face making him stand for a second as I punched him in the face. I let him fall to the floor and moved onto another poor stupid bastard who decided to fight with us. After about five minuets of none stop fighting we heard 'GSE!' being chanted. We looked up as Bov ran around the corner with others from the GSE. They basically chased the other group out of the tunnel.

By the time they had all left it was just the usual gang, with the addition of Matt, left. Dave and I walked over to Matt to pick him up off the floor and give him a little talk.

"'Ow was tha'?" Pete asked Matt ask he walked past slapping him on the back, before walking over to Bov and giving him a 'bro' hug.

"You where a fucking maniac man." Dave said to Matt as he slung his arm over Matts shoulders.

"Fuckin' right he was, an you said you can' figh'." I said with a little laugh.

"Fair play son. Here's plenty who would'a bottled it an done a runner then an you stood your ground, I'm proud o' ya." Dave said and tapped his face. Pete then waltzed over.

"who was he den?" Pete asked Matt.

"Who?" Matt said confused.

"The bloke you was just fightin'." I said with a laugh.

Matt let out a growl of sorts, "Jeremy Van fuckin' Holden." He then started laughing.

"You done us proud. Now, since we're all done kissin' each others arses. Gotta point out, did you see the first punch he threw?" Dave said, "Little bit on the feminine side."

"OI! Twat" I said laughing, "That is a fuckin' insult."

"Little bit gay." Pete corrected while looking at me.

"What?" Matt asked.

Swill ran up behind us. "Like this son." and did an imitation of Matts first punches.

"Come on, you'se all wanna get pinched." Came Bovvers call from the end of the tunnel.

The next day I woke up in my flat and got up to get ready. I walked into the bathroom to jump in the shower and noticed a black mark in the mirror. I turned to face it and noticed that it was a bruise covering my left eye and I also had another on the right side of my jaw, along with my eyebrow being split. I touched them, to see if they hurt, the one on my left eye felt the worst. It annoyed me more than anything because I was meant to be going to Stevies with Pete and Matt today, and Shannon already doesn't really like me because I'm related to Bov.

I jumped into the shower and made sure that all the cuts on my knuckles where clean as well as my eyebrow before jumping out. I quickly got dressed into tight fit jeans, a tee-shirt and a hoodie with my Nikes on. Grabbed a few painkillers and a glass of water and left to go to Pete's, which was only down the road.

Once I was at Pete's I pressed the buzzer and walked in letting my self into the flat with my key. I walked into the living room and saw Matt sitting on the edge of his seat on the couch, head in his hands

"You aw'right mate?" I asked as I sat on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, just a bit sore." He replied, his voice sounding rather ruff.

"Right, I'll go an wake up Pete, then get you some painkillers and water, get you a nice English breakky and you'll be set." I said standing up and heading to Pete's room.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I turned to the bed and saw Pete lying flat out with no shirt on in, what looked like, the most uncomfortable position ever. I jumped onto the bed next to him.

"OI! Pete, you've got a guest sittin' in your livin' room lookin' like he's just drank The Abby out of ale and got into a figh' with Mike Tyson." he didn't move. "Second tactic then." I got off the bed and walked over to his CD player, turned the volume all the way up, and pressed play.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THA'?" Pete screamed as he jumped out of bed and onto the floor. I turned the volume down laughing.

"Matt is sitting on your couch with his head in his hands, and some nasty bruises on his face." I replied.

"I always knew deep down, it was a mistake to give you a key to this place." he said as he got up shaking his head.

"But you love waking up to me making you breakfast." I laughed and winked at him.

"Yer, but that only happens when you 'ave nothin' left at your place." he said while pulling a black top on off the floor.

"Right. 'Cause it's not like you don't do it to me, is it?" I laughed and walked out of his room and made my way to the kitchen. "Pete? Why don't you 'ave no food in?" I asked while looking through his fridge.

"I fuckin' knew you didn't come here just to go to Stevie's. 'Avn't you got nothin' at home?" he said as he walked out of his room, nodding to Matt on his way over to me.

"Would I be looking through your shit if I did?" I said with a smile. "Right, painkillers." I said as I grabbed them out of the cupboard. "And water." I said as I took a cup out and filled it. I walked over to Matt and sat on the table facing him again, handing them to him.

"Nice cooked breakfast then eh? I guess that'll 'ave to be from the van." Pete said going back to his room to get ready for today.

We we're out of the flat and walking to the van round the corner to get an English breakfast on a butty. While trying to explain firms to Matt.

"Fuckin' jerno's look at this." Pete said holding up the news paper. "West Ham wins three in a blindin' performance, an our little scrap makes the headline, bloody muckery this is."

"So, what is this?" Matt asked.

"Bollocks jerno Bullshit." Pete said without skipping a beat.

"No no, this, GSE?" Matt still confused. We both shushed him straight away. "What are you guys? Like an organised political movement?" he asked again more confused as to why we shushed him.

"Nah mate, we're a firm." I answered, Matt still looked confused. _Fuckin' Americans. _

"You never 'ear of a firm in the States?" Pete asked. Matt shook his head. "Aw'right, every football team 'ave a firm, some have two. Christ, I forgot how clueless you Yanks are, all you've seen of us is the stadium lights on T.V. init?" Pete said as he started to walk away, before I left I grabbed my English breakfast butty and followed. "-But our firm is top-notch, an everyone knows it. The GSE, Green Street Elite."

"Arsenal, great football, shit firm, The Goolers." I butted in as I strode along side Matt.

"Thanks love." Pete said to me, I put on my stupid grin right back. "Tottenham, shit football, and a shit firm, The YIDS their called. I acctually put their main lad through a phone box winda' the other day." Pete said proudly. Matt lit up a ciggie.

"Only 'cause Bov pulled me off him, or I would'a caved 'is head in." I said shooting Pete a playful glare, he breathed a laugh back.

"What about Millwall?" Matt spoke through his cig.

"Ah, Millwall." both Pete and I said together.

"Where to even fuckin' begin with Millwall." Pete said in thought.

"Millwall an West Ham firms 'ate each other." I said giving him somewhere to start as I dove into the sandwich in my hand.

"Ye, more than any other firms by far." Pete spoke.

"So like, the Yankees and the Red Sox?" Matt asked curiously.

"More like the Israelis and the Palestinians." Pete countered. Matt let out a laugh.

"Mate it's not funny." I said seriously.

"We 'avn't played Millwall in ten years. Their top boys a bloke named Tommy Hatcher. 'Orrible old cunt. Back in the Majors day, Tommy's son was killed in a scrap." Pete spoke, probably thinking back to when Stevie told us.

"After tha' he went mental, like loopy, round the bend, 'owever you want to phrase it." I added my two pence again.

"So, who's the Major?" Matt asked, obviously taken in by the thought of the unknown person.

"Ah, the Major, quite the legend round 'ere, he ran the GSE in the early 90's when I was comin' up. 'Ardest basted you ever saw. They say we kinda lost our way when he left, but believe me, my boys are bringin' the old GSE reputation right back." Pete finished, with a smug look on his face, but there was also determination in there too. I coughed, as to make myself known. "Oh, yer, an Sam."

"Yer thanks Pete, nice one." I said with a sarcastic twang to the words. He laughed at me. _God, his smile is absolutely- what the fuck are you thinkin' Sam? Get your act together, he's your best mate._

We turned the corner into the tube station, got our tickets, jogged down the steps and went to the platform. "So, why do you fight, like how did this all start?" Matt asked. _So many fuckin' questions Matt._

"We weren't born when it started Matt, its been around for fuckin' ages. So we ain't gunna know why it started." I said as our train turned up. We stepped on to the train and sat our selves down.

"So, basically, firms are gangs?" Matt asked.

"So little knowledge from the Harvard student." I muttered as I dove my head into the paper Matt had gotten from the breakfast van.

Pete shot me a look. "Kind of, but we're far from all that 'Bloods' and 'Crips' bullshit. I mean shootin' a machine gun out of a car at an eight year old girl, that's just cowardly. See we might be into fightin' an all tha' but it's really about reputation, humiliatin' another mob in a row or doin' something that the other firms get to 'ear an talk about."

"Yer, like a Yank in 'is first figh', batterin one of Birmingham's main lads." We all started to laugh. Pete stood up and offered a woman a seat. _Such a charmer_ I laughed to myself.

"Pete, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me." Matt said.

"You sound so gay right now Matt." I said with a snort that earned a dig in the ribs from Pete. "Still though, I am proud of ya." I muttered with a smile.

"Don't give it another thought. Yesterday was a good day for us, we had a few laughs, 'ad a few pints, cheered on the mighty Hammers, we was completely outnumbered, but we stood by our mates and we stood our ground, no matter wha' 'appened, that's wha' it's all about." Matt smiled at him.

"An no matter what anyone else thinks, we," I jestured between Pete and I, "think your aw'right," I paused as he smiled, "for a yank." I said with a small smirk on my face.

We finally got to Stevie's place and Matt knocked on the door, I was the last to go in as the other two where family. Stevie opened the door and grabbed Matts face. This wasn't goint to go down well.

"Look at the fuckin' state of 'im!" Stevie said pulling Matt into the house.

"Mate don't fuckin' start aw'right." Pete said walking in after him, I followed in behind, my head down.

"What did I say to you!? Right I said to you one simple thing! No trouble!" Stevie started to shout.

"It had nothing to do with me, these two where walkin' home from the match, they get jumped. Bruv, they was lucky we was there." Pete explained.

"They!? OI! Sam, lift your 'ead up, let me see your face!" Stevie shouted. I lifted my head slowly, he grabbed my face, much like he had to Matt moments before. "I told you! Don't let 'er go anywhere on 'er own!, she's basically family! Look at 'er face, you see this? This is your fault!" he shouted at Pete again, letting go of my face.

"Stevie, we're aw'right, just a few bruises, nothin' major, not like I need plastic surgery." I said trying to keep the situation calm, he wasn't listening to me at all.

"You're a real hero arn't ya mate?" Stevie asked Pete, looking between me and Matt.

"'Cause you saw the whole thing from ya sofa did ya?" Pete said with spite. "Tell you what bruv, you concentrate on your family, and leave my business to me aw'right."

"My family?" Shannon started running down the stairs. "What is it with you!? What is is woth you!? Do you want mum to come an visit you in nik, is tha' it? Or do you want the plot next to dad?" Stevie shouted in Pete's face.

"Oh my god! Matt what happened?" came Shannon's voice.

"Shannon I'm fine." Matt insisted.

"Can you see it? Can you see what you're doin' to this family?" Stevie asked him stepping back.

"All I see is a scared old man." Pete replied. _Great, now you've fuckin' done it._

Stevie launched himself at Pete, throwing Pete against the wall, "Don't talk to me like tha'!" Stevie shouted at him. Matt ran at Stevie pulling him off Pete.

"No, don't you've got the wrong idea!" Matt shouted as Stevie pused him up against the other wall. This time I ran at Stevie as well as Shannon, we both managed to pull him off Matt before too much damage was done. Pete, Matt and I moved towards the door as Stevie was shouting at us to get out.

We began walking down the street. "Well, tha' wasn't the smartest of helps mate, but thanks yer?" Pete said smiling slightly at Matt. "Sam, come 'ere a sec." Pete said to me, we had stopped in the street. I walked towards him head down. He lifted my head gently between his hands, moving his left hand slightly when he saw the bruise on my jaw.

My breathing was shaky as I watched his face as he studied mine. His eyes darkened as he took in the size and state of the bruises, the one on my jaw going from near my chin to above my ear, and the bruise around my going up over my temple, and down and under my cheek bone. "Pete, stop it, I'm aw'right, an Matt's aw'right. Lets just go for a pint yer?" I smiled, he smiled too, and surprisingly it reached his eyes.

"I don't really feel like it." Matt said.

"Oh, come on, you're the one who's got to buy the bleedin' things." Pete said as he strolled off, me and matt following behind laughing slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay, I would just like to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story, i'm not sure exactly how I'm going to add Sam into everything, but i will find a way and I will complete this story, even if it kills me. but I would love to hear what you guys think of it, so drop me a review, even if it's just one word :) thank very much x Gabby x**

**Chapter 3: Fuck You Bovver**

We got to The Abby and walked into hear the boys already inside.

"You got the money then yer?" I heard Swill ask Dave.

"Yer mate, right 'ere." Dave replied as we stepped into view.

"Yanno, if I didn't know any betta' I'd think you was a couple of gay boy's, attatched by the 'ip." Bov said after he took his shot.

"I'll just get completely ignored again then shall I?" I muttered to my self as I threw myself down on a barstool.

"An you, you can shut the fuck up! 'Ave you seen the state that your face is in? You are fuckin' lucky I came down!" Bov shouted pointing at me.

"OI! I was fuckin' fine thanks," I said jumping off my seat and heading towards Bov "I can handle me own. I 'ad to didn't I? When you left. I 'ad to learn! Ten fuckin' years old, and you didn't even bother to bring me with you, you cunt! No wonder you get called Bovver!" I shouted back getting in his face. We where now face to face, considering we were the same hight.

Nobody's POV

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Matt asked Pete.

"Nah mate, their brother an sister ain't they, they always do this. Especially after a match. Plus I wouldn't a hit off either of them if I'm honest." Swill spoke up from his other side.

"It's not my fault! You said he'd change! You decided you where gunna stay there!" Bov shouted at Sam. Matt was pretty sure she was covered in spit by now.

"You could have told me you where leaving! Maybe then I would'a left! Or you could've at least told me where you'd gone!" Sam shouted back, Pete and Swill noticed her fists clench, and could only believe the worst was about to happen.

"I didn't want you with me! The only reason you see me now, is 'cause you became Pete's mate! If he didn't like you, you would 'ave no clue where the fuck I-" Bov was cut short by a punch in the face from Sam. Matt was shocked to say the least, but he only reacted when Pete ran forward to grab Sam off Bovver as she was straddling him punching him in the face.

Pete's POV

I grabbed Sam and lifted her up, which, contrary to popular belief was a struggle, she was strong, for a girl. I pulled her out side the pub and sat her on one of the benches. I turned to go back in to sort out Bov and send Swill out to talk to her, but Dave was at the door shaking his head. I turned back to the angry and disgruntled Sam.

"Sam?" I said quietly, "you're aw'right now, he's in there, an your out 'ere." I rubbed her arm, trying to sooth her? I was never any good at this. I heard her mumble something that sounded like complete shit. "What?" I asked.

She lifted her head up, it was then I noticed the tear tracks down her face, my stomach fell. "He wanted to fuckin' leave me Pete. With him. I just. I can't. I don't understand." her voice shook as she spoke then became soft sobs as she cried. _Fuck me I'm shit at comforting people. _I st next to her and hugged her with one arm, using the other hand to phone a cab.

"Right, we, are going to my place, I'm gunna order some food, and I think I have a bottle of wine in the fridge." I said, not quite knowing what else to say.

She looked up at me, her big, _beautiful-stop it,_ blue eyes sparkling with tears. "It's a school night Pete." she said, a hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"Well, maybe just one glass of wine then, eh?" I smiled at her as the cab came to a stop next to us.

Sam's POV

We got to Pete's flat and I flopped down on the sofa, also doubling as Matts bed, and looked at Pete who was in the kitchen looking through draws. He came back in with several restaurant and take-away leaflets. "Take a pick, it's your choice tonight." he said with a smile once again. I smiled back more this time.

"Come 'ere you big softie." I said patting the spot next to me. "Just because our Bov's a prick, don't mean you have to make up for it." Pete took the seat next to me and slung his arm over the back of the couch.

"I know, I just thought that it might make you feel better, plus, seein' as you nearly lamped me when I tried to pick you up, you could throw in a few quid, I've only got about £7.50." he smirked and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

I hit him in the stomach, "I knew that there was a catch, you slimy git." I laughed.

We ordered from a burger place and waited on it to come. There was a buzz on the intercom and Pete got up to answer it. "Who is it?" he basically sang down it, making me giggle.

"It's Matt." the other voice spoke.

"Matt? We where expecting burgers, not a Yankee." Pete laughed. "Come on up mate." Pete said and buzzed Matt up. He opened the door a little and sat back on the couch. Moments later Matt was walking into the flat, more than a little drunk.

"I told Shan that you asked me to stay here, she wasn't very happy, but she let me come." Matt told us as he put his bags near the wall.

"Aw'right mate, well welcome to the family, and make yourself at home." Pete said and moved over a little for Matt to sit down. Around ten minuets later the buzzer went again and the burgers were here. Luckily, I can't eat much, so Matt got some too. After we ate, I got changed into an old pair of Pete's joggers and a sweatshirt and we decided to go up to the roof, so that me and Matt could smoke, I didn't mind, It wasn't that cold out.

Once on the roof the questions started. Pete and I sat down on the flimsy plastic chairs and Matt stood at the edge of the roof leaning on the wall. "So, 'ow'd you get kicked out of 'Arverd then?" Pete enquired.

"My room mate, Jeremy Van Holden, was a coke addict, someone tipped off the security and they searched the room and found his stash in my stuff. Guess he'd been hiding it there the entire time." Matt explained.

"Jeremy Van Holden? He even sounds like a cunt." I said with a smirk, taking a pull of the ciggie in my hand and leaning my elbows on my knees.

"Mate, if 'e done tha' to me, I'd smash seven shades of shit out of 'im." Pete said with a strange look on his face. Matt and I both let out a little laugh.

"I don' doubt that Pete." I spoke. "Sounds like these 'Arverd boys'll slit your throat in your sleep."

"What was you studyin', before this geezer stitched you up?" Pete asked. It felt like we where playing twenty questions with Matt.

Matt paused for a moment and took a pull of his ciggie, "History." came his answer.

"History? I teach history." Pete said with a smile.

"You teach?" Came Matt's surprised response.

"Yes cheeky slag. So does our little Sam over here." Pete paused as he leaned forward. "History and P.E. What did you think the GSE paid a bloody wage? Mate we're smart as fuck"

Matt again looked shocked. "English and P.E. it's only primary school though, nothing too bad." I laughed at his face.

"Come on," Pete stood up grabbing his can from the table, "It's brass monkeys out 'ere." and he walked to the door.

Matt and I threw our ciggie butts off the edge of the roof. "What's that rhyming slang for then?" he asked me as we walked behind Pete.

"That's not rhyming slang, that's just bollocks is what that is." I heard Pete's laugh echo through the stair case. We made it back to Pete's flat and I walked straight into the bathroom and took off the sweat pants and left on the jumper, it came down to just below my bum, and brushed my teeth. I headed back out on my course to Pete's room when I heard a thud. I turned to see Matt on the floor having fell over one of the pillows that had dropped onto the floor earlier that night.

"Watch yourself there Matt, don' need you more battered than you all ready are now do we?" I smiled at him and continued on to Pete's room. I opened the door to see Pete getting undressed into his boxers. "Well hello there, you come 'ere often?" I asked with a smile as he turned around to see me.

"Not really, just when I need to sleep, or eat, or well, you know, the stuff normal people do at home." he smile back as he climbed into bed.

"Well, that's a good enough answer for me mate." I laughed a little and climbed in next to him. I turned to face him. "Pete?" he looked at me, "Sorry about today yer? I just can' stand it when Bovver pretends to be overprotective. And what he said just really got to me, yano?" I said my eye's falling from his a few times.

He smiled at me. "It's aw'right, Bov shouldn't have said anythin' in the first place. But from what you did to 'im, reminded me why we let you into the GSE." he put his hand on my arm and rubbed it. "Now, go to sleep, yer? Got a bunch of noisy ten year olds to look after tomorrow." and with that we closed our eyes, I waited until I heard his breathing even out until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much _Random_Rules_ for my first ever review :) it made me get this chapter finished, even if it is 6 o'clock in the morning :P**

**Chapter 4: School And Beers**

I was the year 5s English, and I was just about to finish, there was five minutes left. I heard a knock on the door and walked over opening it. Pete stood there Matt just behind him.

"Ello love, thought I'd let you get changed early and we'll get these little buggers onto the field for ya, yer?" Pete said motioning to my clothes that where definitely not P.E. Clothes.

"Yer, aw'right, I can let you do that," I looked at Matt, "Make sure 'e don' get into no trouble, aw'right?" I smiled as I walked back into the class. "Righ', you little shits, Mr. Dunham is gunna take you all to get changed and to get onto the field, I'll be down in about five minutes, and Johnny, I don' want none of this, 'girls don' play football' stuff again, aw'right, or I'll just 'ave to beat you lot again." I said with a cheeky smile. I turned to look at Matt and Pete.

"Did you really just call them little shits?" Matt asked surprised.

"Yer. Well they are little lads, an they need to be put in place, plus, I've 'eard worse come out of Dunham's mouth to them before." I winked at Pete. "Right, I'll see you lot in a bit." I said as I walked out of the class room and heard Pete telling them to go and get their kits.

I walked onto the field after getting ready to see all of the boys having a run around before we got started. I waked over to Pete and stood on the side opposite to Matt.

"Right lads, come and sit your arses on the floor!" I shouted as I stopped walking. They all ran over to us and sat down.

"Class, today we 'ave an extraordinarily distinguished guest. Mr Buckner is an American, who went to the finest university in the United States, Harvard. But despite his prestigious education, Mr Buckner still thinks, that baseball, is better than football." the boys started to shout out their dislike to what Pete told them, "I know boys, but it is our job to save this heathen from his evil ways, and teach him what really matters in life, an tha' is?" Pete asked the kids leaning forward, I couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing.

"FOOTBALL!" the boys shouted in union.

"Exactly," I said, "Now we're gunna do five a side, Mr Buckner will be the goalie for the away colours. But remember, go easy on him boys, you know how these Americans bruise." I laughed as they all jumped up to grab their shirts off Pete, who was going to be ref for this week, I was just going to count up the scores on the board, as I was ref last week.

"So, how does this work? I just let every one through or something?" Matt asked.

"I wouldn't worry bout that mate." Pete said while Matt walked to the goal. "You ready?"

the game went on for a while. The kids doing great, Matt, not so much, I had a laugh standing on the side of the pitch. "Aw'right kids." I shouted and blew the whistle. "Come on." I walked onto the pitch next to Pete, the kids gathered round as Matt lay on the floor. "Home team 10, away team 3, thanks to some pathetic goal keeping by the away keeper." I said with a laugh. "Right, go get changed you little sods."

"Now that's what I call a real ass whippin'" Pete said with his false American accent.

"No, you set me up." Matt argued as Pete pulled him off the floor. "That was like the junior Olympic football team right?"

"Nah mate, just some regular English school boys." I said.

"Tell you what mate, I've got history next, why don' you come say a few words about he American war of independence or something?, they'd get a real kick out of hearin' it from a real life colonial." Pete asked Matt.

"American history isn't really my speciality." Matt said, I noticed he looked a little nervous.

"There ten mate, you can say anythin' to 'em. They don't care." I said with a laugh, I seemed to be happy today, I mused to myself.

"I kinda' have to go see Shannon, so.." Matt trailed off.

"Aw'right fuck ya then, we'll 'ave a beer later then yer?" Pete said as we began to part ways with Matt.

"Yer, yer, I'll see you at the pub." and he walked away.

We ran after the boys. "So, am I going back to yours after school, or are you gunna drop me at home?" I asked Pete.

"I might make you walk home." He smirked, I punched him in the shoulder. "Well, if you wanna get changed before goin' to the pub, I'll drop you at home."

"Nice one Pete, righ' well, I'll be off to get changed then, an seein' as I don' 'ave a class next I'll be in the staff room at he end of the day yer?" and with a quick hug I walked off.

Later that night Pete had dropped me off at my flat and I had gotten in the shower and was now trying to get ready fast as Pete was coming in a taxi to get me and go to the pub. I was picking out my clothes when my phone rang. "Hello." I answered it.

"You ready yet, the taxi's on its way love." Pete's demanding voice echoed through the phone.

"Yer, just finding some clothes. Seems I should have gone to yours, all of my nice stuff's there." I sighed.

"Well, you look nice in anythin' just fuckin' choose somethin'." he said, "Fuckin' women."he muttered, obviously ot caring if I heard or not.

"Shut up Dunham, I'll be ready in like five minutes, that alw'right with you?" I asked, not really caring for the reply, "Good, see you in a bit then, yer?" ihung up the phone and looked at my wardrobe. I picked out a black pencil skirt, tan tights, a nice light blue silk-ish top, and a pair of ballet flats. By the time I was changed a car horn went off outside. I grabbed my phone, my keys and my jacket and headed off to get in the cab with Pete.

In less than two minutes we where at The Abby, Pete paid the driver and we jumped out walking in side. I pushed Pete towards the table and went to the bar, purely because I love having conversations with Terry while I get drinks.

"Alright love?" Terry asked as he already started to pour our drinks.

"Yer Terry, 'ower you?" I said back sitting on a bar stool in front of him and leaning my crossed arms on the bar.

"I'm fine love, not that busy today, were the kids good today?" he asked, he found it funny that me and Pete worked with kids while doing what we do, especially since we go in covered in bruises. My make up seems to work a charm for me though, as tonight, I look like I just have some darker patches of skin.

"Yer, they were aw'right, kepp askin' me stupid questions though." I said with a sigh.

"Like what love?" he had now finished with our drinks but was obviously curious.

"Like, askin' if me an Pete are together, fuckin kids I swear to god." We laughed, I saw something different in Terry's eyes, but didn't question it. I picked up the tray of drinks, "Right, thanks, I'll see you later Terry." I smiled as I walked away to our table.

"I was there thinkin' yer this is just a class of kids..." Mat spoke as I walked over.

"Oh shut up!" me and Pete said with smiles. "We told ya." I said as I squeezed my way in next to Pete and Swill.

Pete stood up, "They was kickin them in everywhere, and he was jut fuckin' terrible." he did an impression of Matt as I took a swig of beer and nearly spat it all over Swill.

"Fuckin' 'ell love, don' choke on it." Swill said slapping my back, "Don' want to get your nice clothes covered in beer do ya." I laughed at him.

I looked up to join in the conversation, but was instead mete with the icy blue eyes of Pete. "Earth to Pete." said and waved my hand in his face, it seemed to bring him back.

"Cheers for the beer love, I was runnin' dangerously low." he said as he held up his nearly empty pint glass.

"'S'all, right Pete." we smiled at each other. _Fuck me he is gorgeous, not like I've never thought he was good lookin', everyone knows Pete's good lookin' but fuckin' hell...wait, what the fuck was that._

Pete's POV

_my god she looks good tonight, _I thought while looking at her, _and she said she had no nice clothes at her flat. _Her hair was natural, a little wavy and messy, _but really nice,_ and the top she wore, was around the same colour as her eyes, and the skirt, well, that just looked good _shut the fuck up, your talkin' about your best mate, Bov's little sister_.

It was then I noticed the whole gang of lads had gone silent, and I looked around, everyone was staring at us. "What?" I said, Sam, seemed to snap back to reality at this.

"What's goin' on 'ere then, you two lookin' at each other like you found the one ring." Dave said with a laugh as everyone else joined in.

"Was that also aimed it me, 'cause Swill keeps saying I look like Frodo, not that I don't get that a lot, but still." Matt said, trying to take the awkward atmosphere away from the two In the corner.

At this Ned nearly choked on a bit of beer he was drinking and everyone laughed. "I was tryin' to think of who you looked like for ages." he said as he cleared his throat.

Sam's POV

After about tree hours I decided I needed to head home, as I was tipsy but also had work in the morning. "Right, guys, I'm goin' 'ome, I've had more than my fair share of drinks and I need to teach kids tomorrow, so I'll see you all later yer." I gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek and made my way to the doors calling a cab on my way. I got out side and sat on one of the benches, shivering a little, it had gotten much colder out side, compared to when we got here.

I felt something warm hit my shoulders and the smell of sweet, yet slightly strong aftershave hit my nose. Pete. I looked up from where I sat, Pete stood there rubbing his hands together, presumably trying to keep warm after giving me his jacket, in a long sleeved t-shirt. "What are you doing out 'ere Pete, you can go back in, I'm fine gettin' home on my own." I smiled at him, _always protective._

"I know, just don't like seein' ya go home on your own. You are a lady after all." he said and looked down at me from looking out for the taxi with his cheeky grin on his face.

"Well, nice one Pete, you're the best." I said. _I hope you know I mean it._


End file.
